The field of this invention relates generally to lockers used for storing various items, and more particularly to a locker assembly constructed of paperboard or other lightweight foldable material so as to be lightweight, durable and configurable in a substantially laid flat configuration for transport and storage.
Lockers are commonly used for storing items of various sizes. For example, some lockers are relatively tall and narrow for temporarily storing or holding clothes while other lockers may be smaller and use for temporarily storing or holding smaller items such as books, shoes, purses, etc. Lockers may have a door panel that closes to form an enclosure in which the items are stored hidden from view and may even include a lock or at least a mechanism on which a lock may be placed to secure the door panel in a closed position. Other lockers, such as those commonly used in sports locker rooms, are open in the front and may include a seat or bench on which a person may sit while getting dressed or otherwise using the locker.
Conventional lockers are typically constructed of metal, wood or even strong, relatively thick plastic and are typically intended for a relatively permanent placement, e.g., it is rather heavy, bulky and difficult to move. Moreover, it is typically assembled and transported in its fully assembled state, rendering it bulky for transport, or assembled in such a manner that the fully assembled locker is intended to remain in its assembled condition.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a lightweight locker assembly that can be transported unassembled and in a laid flat configuration and then assembled at a desired location, easily carried or moved from one location to another and is durable for prolonged use in the manner of a conventional locker.